


Unapoligetic

by PrettyBookWorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Anal Fisting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Bets & Wagers, High School, M/M, Multiple Partners, Partner Betrayal, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBookWorm/pseuds/PrettyBookWorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is Shengeki's Academy most social butterly, popular, and sought after by some of the best acting agencies in Japan, Eren knows he's worth more than anyone. But when he meets Levi his world changes. Levi doesn't shoot him infatuated glances, or offers him nice things. Levi treats him like a bother, sighing at everything that comes out of Eren's mouth. Seeing this as a challenge Eren makes a bet among his group of friend that he can win Levi's heart, but when he does win, why does it feel like he's lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> So you've clicked on my story. Yayy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prelude, if you may.

"I know the truth," said Levi pinning me against the teacher's desk. His right hand wrapped around my throat, while his other hand caressed my cheek. 

"Let go!" I tried to say as my words cracked, turning into fearful gasps. "Please..Levi...hurts!"

Levi chuckled. "I'm happy it hurts Eren. I'm so fucking happy you get to feel how I feel!" Levi's knee came forward, hitting me in my most intimate area. I screamed out, strength suddenly shooting through my arms as I tried to fight back. This pain had to stop. I couldn't take anymore. I clawed at his face, slapped him, tried to do anything to get him off of me. I threw punches that only made him laugh. Until he grew tired and released my neck, he grabbed my flailing arms. "You're gonna pay," he said, his voice frighteningly low. 

Tears were falling from my eyes now as the situation began to set in. Levi was serious, he wasn't joking around. There was no love in his eyes, and that hurt me more then the physically assault taking place against my body. _Levi didn't love me anymore._ Sobs pierced through my lips as Levi stopped grabbing for my arms. "Levi! I'm sorry!" I cried out. My nose beginning to run, and my eyes swelling up to the point they looked like a blow fish's. "Please don't stop loving me!" I said. 

Levi froze, and my heart stopped momentarily. His head fell, but I could see his jaw tighten, as his shoulders begin to shake. "How?" he said. "How did it come to this!?"

My eyes widened. "It my fault," I said softly. "I'm the worst...the absolute worse."

Suddenly the classroom was filled with memories. Moments in time of bickering between Levi, and I. First conversations, touches, kissing. There were so many good times, and it hurt to think about how it would all end today. 

Pulling away from Levi's trembling touch, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. "How did it come to this," I said, as he looked up to meet my gaze. "I don't want to remember."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. The Curtain Opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren the school's hotshot is furious he placed second for the top 30 emerging actors in Japan, losing first place to an actor named???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen in Japan is a popular fashion magazine aimed at teenagers and published by Shueisha, Inc. The magazine focuses on fashion trends, beauty, skincare, celebrities, nutrition, exercise, quizzes, horoscopes, lifestyles, hair, makeup, and more.

"Eren! I saw you in this week's issue of Seventeen on the list for The Top 30 Young, Rising Actors in Japan! Congrats on being number two!" said Jean, yelling across the yard to me.

"Fuck off!" I said putting up my middle finger. 

Armin giggled. "That's better than everyone else after you."

I shook my head. "I just don't understand. I have been leading in plays left and right here at Shingeki High as the lead role character, I even guest stared on three popular television shows in the past month. How was _I_  beaten? Someone from one of the best acting school's in Japan. I did not come here from Germany to be number two Armin!" 

My friends and I were sitting on the school's lawn having lunch. It sat in the center of Shingeki Academy where a hallway led out to the large lawn area. The hallway was covered by a sturdy roof in case it rained, but out on the lawn we were in the sunlight. The only shade provided was by a medium sized tree my girlfriend Mikasa leaned against. Around us sat other students with their own friends, resting together on blankets they had brought. Chatter ran through the area drowning out my angry outbursts, just barely.

Jean made his way over to us with a copy of Seventeen's magazine. Little did he know we had already gotten our own copies. The school gave them out for free as our tuition paid for it anyway.

Eyes followed Jean as his approached us, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Our circle of friends were one of the most well known throughout Shingeki Academy. There was Armin, my Swedish best friend who excelled at vocals. His voice was amazing and whenever our school's production did a musical, Armin was always cast as a lead vocalist. Next there was my girlfriend Mikasa; she was a beauty. Born and raised here in Japan, she fit the ideal look of how a Japanese beauty was suppose to be. Slim, with soft features, and long black hair she had grown out after enrolling in Shengeki High two years prior; she was one of the most attractive girls here. Mikasa usually played the lead heroine in production plays. Then there was Jean, he was a looker as well, in a foreign sort of way. Jean, and I had come from Germany together on a scholarship program, but he was taller than me. More athletic than me, and considered more exotic than me. With his light colored hair and eyes that matched, girls were always drawn to him. Jean excelled at working a camera, and was a behind the scenes type of guy. Finally there was me, excelling at almost everything from vocals, to looks, with a natural talent to act.

Together our group was untouchable, and the student body knew it. And usually when you know you have no chance of beating someone, your best bet is to join them, and that was what everyone shrived for. Being apart of our clique. It felt good. I can't deny that I loved being seen as someone others wanted to be around, or better yet, to be like.

With Jean's approach I stood up from my place beside Armin and went to sit by Mikasa. Jean took my place sitting with Armin who sat across from us, and annoyingly held up the latest issue of Seventeen. The page was turned to Japan's list of rising young actors. 

"You were beat by some guy named Levi Ackerman," said Jean. "I looked him up and he seems pretty average. He goes to an ordinary school that doesn't even provide nice dormitories like it does here, and he hasn't guest stared on any television shows. As far as I know he just plays the lead roles at his school, and was lucky enough one day to impress some girl's father who just happens to be one of the panelist who made this list. Now that he's number one, he's suppose to be appearing on a few popular talk shows within the next couple of weeks."

"No way," said Armin. "So basically this guy just happened to get a lucky break, and now's he's about to hit the big screen?!"

Jean chuckled as I crossed my arms. I hated this. So this guy was going to become famous out of luck. It wasn't fair.

Mikasa arms brushed against mine causing me to look her way. "I think Eren's is more talented than this guy. He just seems to be riding on luck and that can only get him so far."

I smiled, wrapping an arm around Mikasa and pulling her into a side embrace, laughing when her cheeks turned red. "That's my girl," I said. "Always speaking up for her man."

"I wasn't..." she said before noticing my gaze and burying her face into my shoulder. 

Jean frowned. "Can I continue?" he said.

"Go ahead," I said. "But I could careless about this Levi character. He just seems boring. I mean becoming famous due to luck. Like Mikasa just said, luck can only get this guy so far. I bet he'd be old news by next month.

Armin nodded. "I agree," he said. "It just seems to good to be true. He'll definitely be history soon."

Jean smirked. "And what about you Eren, will you also become old news?"

"Of course not," I said. "I got to where I am through handwork and dedication. Luck has had nothing to do with my success."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," I said narrowing my eyes at Jean. "And you know it."

Jean dropped the magazine in his hand and raised his arms up defensively. "Okay, I was just messing with you Eren."

Armin picked up Jean's copy of Seventeen, and holding it up pointed to the over sized picture box beside Levi's name. Only the first five actors were able to have their picture beside their name, and the higher the ranking the bigger your picture was. "He looks pretty average," said Armin. 

Mikasa reached for the magazine to get a better look as I leaned closer to her once Armin gave her the booklet. 

Dark hair, dark eyes, non impressive features, and dull skin. I was not impressed by this Levi that had taken my first place position. "He looks Jewish," I said.

"He might be," said Arwin as Mikasa handed him back the magazine. 

"Eren is superior to him," she said simply. I chuckled. "Can you at least smile when saying something cute like that." 

She blushed. "Stop it," she said as I drew closer to her. Trying to kiss her lips as she raised a hand to block me. 

A loud chime rang throughout the building suddenly. I jumped up. Lunch was over and my last and favorite class of the day, which consisted of two hours and forty five minutes of theater was about to start. 

Jean took his magazine from Armin. "I'm heading off first," he said while I helped Mikasa up. 

"I need to stop by my locker," I said. 

"I'll come," said Armin. 

"I'll wait for you after school," I said to Mikasa as she headed off to her next class. She nodded.

"So what are you going to do about this Levi guy," asked Arming as we merged into the crowd of students in the hallway. 

I shrugged. "I'll do what I'm good at, and that is being better than everyone else."

Armin laughed as we came to a stop in front of my locker.

Opening it a pile of letters fell out causing Armin and I to jump back.

"Again!?" said Armin picking up one of the letters after recovering from his initial shock. "To Eren, Japan's best rising actor. From Hannah."

"Love letters," I said picking a pink envelope up, and tearing it open. "To Eren, keep up the good work xoxo. From your biggest fan, Mina."

"And fan mail," said Armin. "Some of these are from guys."

I laughed. "You don't think guys would want a piece of me?"

Armin's face reddened. 

"Just kidding!" I said grabbing a notebook out of my locker, and closing it"

"But the letters," said Armin as I begin to pull him along.

"The janitor will get them," I said. "Like he does everyday."

 

_**~~~** _

 

"Took you long enough," said Jean waiting by the entrance with his friend Marco as Arwin and I walked in. The theater was one of Shingeki High's most prized areas. Filled with hundreds of seats leading down a long isle to a grand stage, it was truly the school for any actor or actress who wanted to have a career in showbiz someday. With the whole class present they only managed to fill up the first couple of rows leaving hundreds of others seats empty.

"I hope we get out out of class early," said Jean leading us down the aisle as the class talked amongst themselves. It appeared the teacher wasn't there yet, and some of the students were setting up for something by pushing already stationed props off the stage, and pulling the curtains closed. 

Arwin stopped suddenly as he looked at the front row of seats before turning to me uneasily. "Someone's in your seat," he said. 

I frowned. "What?" My eyes fell on the red cushioned chair that sat directly in front of the stage and sure enough some unsuspecting student sat there reading a book. He had blond hair like Armin's and seemed to be just as short. I coughed getting Jean and Marco's attention. The two were goofing off behind me, and flirting with a group of girls. They noticed my annoyance, and followed my gaze to its cause.

"Tch!" Jean stomped over to the boy, slapping the book he was reading out of his hand. This got some of the students in and near the front row to quiet down, drawn to the sudden commotion. "Move," Jean said. The boy looked up startled and I realized it was a male from my homeroom class, Nanaba.

"You know this is Eren's seat," said Marco, coming up beside Jean. His voice sounded much nicer then Jean's and that annoyed me.

"S-sorry," said the boy. "I just wanted to be--" 

Jean grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, yanking him out of my seat. "I don't care!" he said. "You must be an idiot. Everyone here knows that only Eren's ass sits in that chair!"

Nanaba looked terrified as he gripped Jean's hands. "I'm s-sorry!" he said squeezing his eyes shut. Jean glanced over at me as if asking what his next actions should be.

I chuckled. "I guess I'll forgive you."

Marco frowned. "Hey Jean I think he gets it. Calm down, he already apologized."

Jean gave Nanaba one last glare before pushing him away, and he stumbled, falling back onto the theater floors. "Sit here again and I wont hesitant to beat the crap out of you next time."

Trembling the boy hurried and picked himself up off of the floor before scurrying to the fifth row of seats occupied by a few attentive students. 

My classmates in the front row watching had seen this spectacle many times before as clueless students often entered Shengeki High and would find my seat the ideal place to sit, only to have Jean and Marco tell them otherwise. Girls, however got off much easier, as I would simply bait them out of my seat with pretty words.

"Thanks," I said bumping past the two and plopping down into my seat. 

Arwin followed sitting in the chair next to mine. "That is always hard to watch," he said.

"You think so," I said. "I like it. It's fun to watch other people squirm."

With the curtain closed around the stage I let my eyes wander around the area. Jean and Marco had went back to goofing off, and were now wrestling in the aisle as a group of girls nearby watched in amusement.  A girl named Sasha who sat two rows behind me with her hair styled in a pony tail was munching on french fries. Her friends Annie, a sulky blond, and Ymir, a sulky brunette sat on either side of her looking as unfriendly as always. Mina and Hannah were in the back row with Nanaba, and were staring at me with flushed cheeks. I remembered the letters from them in my locker and gave them a superficial smile. This caused them to giggle like elementary school girls. Connie and his best friend Historia were sitting in the middle row reading through manga. And a girl named Petra, who I use to have a small crush on sat away from everyone else, and was engrossed in her phone. Her orange tresses flowed down to her neck, giving way to a flower necklace she wore that match her sundress. She laughed suddenly before tapping away at the screen on her phone.

I turned around in my seat, bored after only a short amount of time when our teacher Erwin Smith finally appeared. We turned when we heard the side door open, and there he was with a stack of books in his hands, probably playwrights.

Everyone quieted down as he demanded one of the students on the stage to reopen the curtains, and told the others to have a seat. Heading up the stairs to the stage, he placed his books on a piano positioned off stage. "Lets get right to it," said Mr. Smith. "This is a new year, and I'm happy to see familiar faces and a few new ones. I know all of you here are seniors, and this is your final year to make something of yourself." He smiled. "We're in our second week of school and like we do every year the upper class men will produce two major plays, and three smaller ones." Mr. Smith's eyes wandered the room making sure we were all paying attention.  "Auditions for the assigned plays will be announced, because this is your last year we will not be enforcing you to audition. You guys are adults now, and if you want to be a successful actor or actress you have to put yourself out there and take risks. I expect you all to audition and work hard to obtain leading roles in the upcoming plays. All together we have five, two of which will be televised."

The students begin to murmur in excitement, as a smile crept across my face. Every year the seniors were allowed to compete for the leading rolls in two major plays that would be aired on television, and now I would have the chance to be one of the lucky participants. Being a senior sure had its perks.

"Moving on," said Mr. Smith. "I don't have much planned for today, so I've decided to do critiques. I'll be calling you up and asking you to act out a scene from a play. Don't panic I have scripts you can read off of. Now to begin I can choose randomly unless someone wants to volun--" 

 _Time to shine!_  I stood up tall and begin to make my way over to the stage, heading up the stairs I had become familiar with over the years. 

Mr. Smith chuckled. "Eren," he said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Whenever you're ready," I said finding myself positioned perfectly in the center of the stage. My classmates eyes were locked on mine, as ready as I was to show them all up.

Flipping through the pages of random scripts in his hands he stopped. "Are foreign plays okay for you?"

"Depends," I said. "What is it."

"Romeo and Juliet written by Shakespeare, an English poet, and playwright."

"Easy. Which scene?"

Mr Smith tried to hand me a sheet of paper, but I refused. "Which scene?" I said. "Nine times out of ten, I'll know it by heart." He seemed unsure, but spoke. "Act two, scene two."

I smirked before transitioning into a love struck fool, my voice dripping with longing for a women I could never have, for she was a Capulet, and I, a Montague. 

_"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east and Juliet is the sun!_

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief_

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she._

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green,_

_And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off."_

I pause as my classmates watch my eyes suddenly gleam with glee. Before my mouth curves into an O shape, surprised at the sudden beauty of my hearts desire.

_"It is my lady, O, it is my love!_

_O that she knew she were!"_

My voice wavers then, turning into confusion. A look of uneasiness coating my features as my brows furrow and my lips tug down into a frown.

_"She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that?"_

I inhale, heading towards my peers, and stopping dramatically at the edge of the stage. Determined to speak from the heart, determined to make them hear my love for Juliet.

_"Her eye discourses, I will answer it._

_I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks._

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

  _Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

I stare ahead longingly my arms reaching up towards the heavens, looking at Juliet, and wanted nothing more in the world to feel her soft skin upon my lips, and to embrace her, and take her as my own. I shake my head and begin to pace the stage, but it isn't long before her allure attracts me once more, and my thoughts are filled with her. Her eyes that outshine the moon's ray. Her beauty so unearthly that I can't help but voice my desires.

_"What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,_

_As daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night."_

I smile suddenly, as if remembering the happiest times of my life with a women who was blessed with a radiance equal to the sun. A woman who made me happier then anyone else in the entire world

_"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand_

_O that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might touch that cheek! "_

There is silence when I am done before a loud applause rings out, and some of my classmates stand, and soon they're all giving me a standing ovation, even Nanaba. I smile, humbly, but inside I am thrilled. I deserve every last ounce of applause. I am better than every else, and they know. 

As I head off the stage, and Mr. Smith pats my back with admiration, my thoughts drift. I don't know who this Levi is, but he is nothing compared to me. I will become the best actor Japan has ever seen, and it was only a matter of time.

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading!


	3. Wild Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People see Eren in a positive light but below the surface there seems to be more to him than meets the eye.

"Karaoke, karaoke! KARAOKE!"

Everyone watched as Sasha jumped up and down in her seat chanting with a mouth full of potato chips. She smiled happily as the shuttle bus we were on came to a stop up the street from Shibuya, the karaoke place we had reservations at. As we exited the bus Jean slug his arm over my shoulder much to Mikasa and my annoyance. 

"Alright everyone we are here today to help this princess," he said, squishing a finger against my cheek. "He missed out on a big opportunity recently and he's feeling a little gloomy."

"Like hell I am," I said trying to pull away from Jean as everyone gathered around us. There were twelve of us in total, all students from our theater class. 

Ymir crossed her arms. "I came here for Sasha," she said as Annie nodded in agreement.

Jean shot her a smug look. "Is that so, well maybe you two shouldn't have come at all. We invited Sasha not her two wannabe bodyguards."

Annie's jaw tightened at his words. "You wanna run that by me again?" she said much to Sasha's discomfort. 

"Sure why not," said Jean. "You two giants were _not_ invited."

Ymir scuffed, but before she could respond Sasha was waving a white flag between the bickering trio, which was actually a napkin she had pulled out of her denim jean pocket. "Stop it!" she said. "Eren's my friend so I want to be supportive of him, but Ymir and Annie are my friends as well. Can't we all just eat potato chips and get along?"

Armin laughed. "I second that," he said. 

I finally managed to pull away from Jean and gave Ymir and Annie my most sincerest smile. "I really appreciate you two for coming," I said. "It really means a lot to me, and I hope we can all have fun today."

Ymir's frown never wavered but the way her eyes couldn't meet mine were signal enough that she was not against the idea. Annie however managed a tight lipped smirk, Her eyes meeting mine. "Fine," she said. "Because you don't seem as unamicable as your friend we can give this a shot. Sasha's has said nothing but good things about you so maybe you aren't so bad, but I can't speak for that big oof over there." She glared Jean's way who was being calmed down by Marco.

"Happy thoughts," said Marco. "Happy thoughts."

Jean rolled his eyes. "I'm a big oof!?" he said. "You two are one to talk, I've never met girls as colossal as you two. How unattractive."

"I'll kill him," said Ymir steping forward. 

Jean laughed. "You can try."

"Knock it off Jean," said Marco.

"Alrighty!" said Sasha throwing an arm over Ymir and Annie's shoulder. "Karaoke, karaoke, KARAOKE!" She begin pulling them in the direction of Shibuya as everyone reluctantly followed.

Jean grumbled to Marco who patted him on the back. "How can Sasha associate with girls like that!?"

Marco laughed uncomfortably. "Let's all try to get along now," he said. I noticed the way his fingers lingered along Jean's back and coughed, sliding in between the two of them. 

"You brought this on yourself," I said as Jean looked over at me, not entirely surprised by my intrusion. 

Jean rolled his eyes. "Since you're so cheeky how about next time you let Mikasa plan this thing." 

"Don't be that way," I said. "I appreciate your efforts to make me feel better."

Jean scuffed but I could hear the sigh of relief mixed within it.

"Wait," said Marco looking surprised. "Jean you planned this," he said looking over my short stature and directly at Jean who stood taller than me, but shorter than him. 

"Well yeah," he said.

Jean looked embarrassed as Marco chuckled uneasily. "Oh," he said.

"What's that suppose to mean," asked Jean. "And besides what's it to you?"

Marco frowned. "It just seems out of character for you is all."

"How so?"

"Hey now!" I place a hand on both of their backs, pushing them forward. We were already trailing behind the others who were a few buildings ahead, and near the Karaoke place. The sun was setting over Japan and soon the city lights would illuminate, and we would be inside having fun.

"Like Jean said, "I spoke to Marco. "This event was set up for me and I do not want you two ruining it with your bickering."

"Who's bickering?" said Jean.

"You smart ass," I said letting my hand trail down his spine.

He closed his eyes momentarily as a cheeky grin spread across his face. "That's funny coming from you."

How funny?" I asked moving closer to him.

"Hilarious."

I chuckled at the gleam in his eye when Marco sighed. "I'm going ahead," he said and suddenly begin to pick up his pace.

Jean furrowed his brows. "What was that?"

I waved my hand dismissively and locked my free arm with Jean's. "You're an idiot."

"You trying to pick a fight!?" said Jean as I laughed.

 

* * *

 

Inside the atmosphere became much lighter and with Jean bringing alcohol into the mix, it wasn't long before everyone begin to sing and dance as if we were all the best of friends. Annie and Ymir were actually pretty cute flustered as they tried to sing a melody in front of everyone. Sasha was energetic as always, hooting and hollering her encouragement. Armin sat beside her giggling with his own rosy cheeks. Jean and Marco conversed at a booth in a corner with four girls, and Mikasa's head laid slumped on my shoulder as she muttered to herself. I laughed and felt her forehead. "Are you alright love?"

"Eren," she said suddenly looking up at me. Her eyes were shining under the various lights spinning slowly around the room, and her cheeks were as red as the scarf around her neck. A scarf given to her by me on our one year anniversary. "Don't let that Levi jerk bring you down. You're so much better...I--" her words trailed off as she begin to rock her head from side to side. "Ymir and Annie sound so good!" she said beginning to shimmy beside me, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Those moves are the reason I love you," I said brushing my nose against hers when she turned to listen to me speak. She froze and blushed a deep crimson that coated her cheeks and nose. "I love you too," she said. I chuckled and leaned over to kiss her. "I'm happy you're having fun." I said. 

"Are you?" she asked. 

"Of course. Just thinking of all the people who care about me makes me really happy."

She seemed unsure, but my smile gave her some hope that I was being truthful. She hugged me, drunkenly lifting herself up on the seat we shared with a few others and placed herself in my lap. 

"Mikasa?" I said uneasily.

"Eren I'm sleepy." She nuzzled up against my chest as I stroked her hair. 

"And Mikasa's down for the count!" said Jean coming over to me. A few friends let him take their seats as they went up to sing next. Armin came over as well, sober enough to realize Mikasa was at her limit.

"Is she alright?" he asked reaching across the table in front of us to poke her. 

"Yeah she's just tired."

Armin  walked around the marble table and sat down beside me as Jean sat beside him. The seats that were previously given to Jean were taking by Ymir and Annie instead. Sasha came over praising their voices and they both laughed. More freely than they would have if they were sober.

"Jean you are a genius!" said Armin suddenly, startling both Jean and I. "Coming out tonight for Eren was a good idea."

I laughed. "You seem to be having more fun than me," I said squeezing Armin's cheek with my free hand, while the other one held a sleeping Mikasa around the waist.

Armin giggled. "I am," he admitted leaning into my hand. I smiled. "I'm glad," I said no longer pitching his cheek. I let my hand wander up to his head and patted it. "Armin is so cute."

Jean gave me a peculiar look. "He's definitely not sober," he said turning his attention on Armin whose eyes were closed, relishing in the touch of my hand on his head. 

"Armin," I said. "How am I suppose to feel when you make such a vulnerable face."

His eyes snapped opened. "S-sorry," he said. 

"Don't be," I said letting my hand fall away from him. He stared at me with flushed cheeks as Jean rolled his eyes. It was a stare I had grown accustomed to when Armin was under the influence of alcohol. That look of admiration.

I held a hand up to stifle my laughter. "Armin~~. You're doing it again," I said.

Armin's eyes widened as he let his head fall to the table in front of us. 

"I-I can't help it!" he said. 

"Ohh how honest."

Jean frowned. "Its the alcohol talking."

"And his true feelings," I said. 

Jean looked irritated at my remark and crossed his arms. "You shouldn't tease him like that."

"I'm not."

"So stop commenting on the way he looks at you."

I pretending to blush. "But its in such a naughty way."

"Eren!!" said Jean causing everyone to look out way in shock. Armin lifted his head up timidly. 

"Geez I was kidding," I said when Jean suddenly stood up.

"It doesn't matter," he said simply and headed to the door.

"Whaaa! Wait!" I watched as Jean slammed the door on his wait out. An awkward silence loomed over the room. "Is he alright?" asked Marco from across the room laid out on a couch all to himself. He seemed sober enough to see that Jean may have stormed out of the room due to anger.

I waved my hand. "I'm sure he's fine." The room slowly begin to go back to having a fun karaoke night when I sat Mikasa beside Armin. "Hey watch her for me. I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Armin nodded watching me shuffle past him and out of the door. "Hurry back," I heard him say. I tried not to laugh. He was really honest drunk. 

Stepping out into the hallway I stretched my arms out over my head and yawned, making my way to the men's restroom and sure enough after pushing open the door, I noticed Jean splashing water on his face. The bathroom was was pretty fancy looking I noticed brushing past a large plant beside the door. It was medium sized with four stalls, urinals, and three sinks that stood in front of one big mirror. He looked up when the door swung shut behind me and proceeded to ignore my presence. Blinking my eyes to adjust to the florescent light, I smiled. "Don't be that way," I said walking over to him. He turned towards the towel dispenser and pulled one out to pat his face dry. "Hey don't ignore me," I said wrapping my arms around him from behind. His expression didn't change. He dried his face and placed the use paper towel in the nearby trash bin. He didn't bother trying to remove my arms as we stood there until he finally faced the mirror, meeting my gaze that peered out from around his back. 

"You're a pretty terrible person," he said. 

"Don't say that."

"Stop leading Armin on."

"But I don't lead Armin on. Leading Armin on would be acting on the things that I could do to him."

"You know he likes you."

"Everyone likes me. Armin's not special."

Jean wasn't convinced as he begin to turn around in my arms. 

I smiled. "Wanna do it?"

He reached for my hands entwining his fingers with mine and backed me up into the handicap stall. "Why the hell not?" he said forcing his lips against mine.

I reacted immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck, and allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. 

"Mmm!" I shivered as his hands groped my body all over and watched him tease me with his saliva. Pulling his tongue out to glare at me, all the while wrestling against mine as I smirked at his failed intimidation. His hands fell to my bottom and he squeezed it roughly making me gasp. I pressed my groin against his and his demeanor crumbled. 

"Dammit," he said as I slid to my knees, unbuckling his belt. "Its like I'm being swallowed by you..."

 

**~~~**

 

"Eren."

"Shh don't speak."

"But its important."

"Shhh!" I opened my eyes and stared up at Jean. I was resting in his arms that were wrapped tightly around my waist. Our bodies naked as we used out clothes to separate us from the tile floors. "Don't ruin the afterglow of sex for me," I said placing my finger against his lip. He engulfed my finger inside his warm mouth, staring at me defiantly before gently biting down on it. 

I laughed, pulling my finger slowly from his mouth. "Don't get me riled up again."

He ignored my comment jumping into the words he had meant to say before my interruption.

"Eren you can't keep being this way."

I shuffled in his arms and turned away from him; my gaze on the bathroom's yellow painted walls. "I don't want to talk about this." I said. "Every time we have sex its the same conversation."

"That's because _nothing_ ever changes," said Jean putting emphasis on ever word. "Look I'm fine with being your toy, friends with benefits, fuck buddy, whatever. I'm not fine with doing this continuously behind Mikasa's back. She's my friend--"

I snorted. "And~~ she's my girlfriend. Your point?"

"My point," said Jean. "Is that this is wrong. Don't you feel any ounce of guilt for the things that we do behind her back? Armin's back, hell everyone's back."

"Nope."

Jean sighed. "See and that's what I mean when I say you're a terrible person. If only people knew the real you. I don't think Eren would have so many fans."

I sat up in Jeans arms, still refusing to face him. "You know I...I've never actually had sex with Mikasa."

He was silent for a moment before I heard him stifle his laughter. 

"I'm serious."

"Sure you are," he said beginning to laugh freely.

"Laugh all you want," I said turning around to meet his gaze. "She's pretty damn conservative. I think she expects me to wait until marriage or something. The farthest we have gotten is a little kissing here, and a little touching there. Out of the two years that we have been together I've only seen her topless and that was with her bra on."

"So are you using me for release then," said Jean.

I chuckled. "No I would still use you regardless of my sex life with Mikasa."

Jean paled at my words. "You're horrible," he said. 

"Haven't we established that already." I said, kissing the tip of his nose. 

Jean was about to speak when the sound of the bathroom door opening caught our ears. We froze like a group of criminals being caught in the act.

"Eren," said Armin walking into the bathroom. 

Jean lifted himself up against the wall in a panic, but I pulled him back down, covering his mouth with my hand. 

"Eren," said Armin once more. "Are you in here?" His footsteps were approaching the stall we were in and I knew it was because of Jean and his shuffling. I shot him a glare before exhaling. "Yes Armin. I'm here."

Armin sighed in relief. "Oh good everyone thought you left."

I grinned. "And so you decided to look for me half an hour later.

Although I couldn't see Armin I knew he was blushing. "I- I was singing," he said. "It was my turn with Marco and Sasha."

"It okay," I said softly. "I got a stomach ache so as embarrassing as it sounds I've been in here the whole time."

"Are you alright asked Armin getting closer to the door."

Jean's eyes widened. 

"Go away!" I said suddenly. 

I heard Armin immediately take a few steps back. 

"Its embarrassing..."

"Oh sorry," said Armin. It got quiet as I debated on what to say next. It didn't help that Jean was staring at me the whole time.

"Hey Armin."

"Yes."

"Could you...go get me a drink of water." I chuckled nervously. "I'm a little dehydrated here."

His voice cracked, full of embarrassment. As embarrassed as I felt. "Oh of course! I'll be back quickly." 

His footsteps moved away from us, and soon enough the bathroom door was opened and closed. 

Jean and I stood up hurriedly and dressed ourselves. "That was close," said Jean. 

I nodded, pushing him out of the stall. "Out of all the people here," I said. "It just had to be Armin."

"Because he loves you," said Jean seriously.

I frowned. "I doubt its love. Maybe _like_  but not love."

"Whatever you say," said Jean as the bathroom door flew open and Armin rushed in. "Huh?" he stopped in his tracks upon seeing Jean and I standing in front of the mirror. 

"Oh thanks," I said taking the water from his hands. "I feel much better now."

"Where did you come from," asked Armin looking at Jean. 

Jean hesitated before blushing. I was two stalls away from Eren, and was so petrified by you guys conversation I didn't bother to say anything at all."

"Asshole!" I said as Armin laughed. "Don't say unnecessary things!"

Jean and I begin to bicker when the bathroom door swung open again. This time it was Marco and he looked worried. "Come hear this," he said rushing out of the bathroom. 

We glanced at each other before following after him, back to our reserved room. Everyone was seated on the black sofas and some were sitting on the floor. Everyone however stared wide eyed up at the television hanging on the wall, and what was on the screen made my mouth fall open. 

 _Levi!_ The male I had lost to flashed on the screen with three other young actors that I recognized. He wasn't smiling but he seemed friendly nevertheless conversing with the hostess of a talk show. 

"And how excited are you to be accepted into one of the best acting schools in Japan" she asked him.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Levi as the camera zoomed in on him. "I've worked hard to get to where I'm at in life, and I'm only going to get better from here. Shengeki Academy, _here I come._ "

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
